Calling You At 3:00 AM
by okeydokeyworld
Summary: A girl wants a boy to call her in the middle of the night to tell her that he loves her. Gus calls Hazel in the middle of the night, but not to tell her that he is dying. Instead, he tells her that their cancer is curse that someone thinks can be reversed.
**I own nothing except my own tears, and I use my tears whichever way I want, mainly to cry over my favorite characters though.**

I cried myself an ocean during this movie, so I tried to write a happy ending, unfortunately several other fandoms hijacked me, and this fic is the result.  
It is still a happy ending though.  
I have changed the phone call scene a bit, and utterly screwed up the fourth wall between the fandoms.

* * *

A baring noise coming from her nightstand awoke Hazel. She thought it was just her alarm clock, and flung out her fist in am effort to hit the snooze button.  
Instead, her fingers closed around her ringing phone. Hazel groggily sat up in her bed, clutching the phone.

Gus's number was flashing on the screen, a quick look at her alarm clock told Hazel that it was three 'o clock in the morning.

Confusion shot through Hazel, and she quickly answered the call, wondering why Gus would call her so early. Was Gus hurt? Were his parents fighting with him again?

"Gus?" Hazel said, holding the phone tightly to her ear.

When Gus answered, and his voice bounced through the phone's speakers, Hazel could _hear_ the smile in his voice.

She breathed a sigh of relief, Gus was fine, in fact he sounded better than fine, maybe he had called her to tell her that his health was improving ?

"What is it Gus?" she asked.

"Hey baby" said Gus "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go for a ride?" "A ride?" said Hazel. "Yeah" Gus replied fondly "I am parked outside in a black Impala, and Van Houten and a person named John is here with me"...

Hazel could not believe her ears, "Van Houten?" she questioned. "Yes, and two young men named Sammy and Dean Winchester, and some guy named Cas are here, the Impala is theirs" said Gus.

"What!" gasped Hazel, "Yeah, and there is some guy named Sherlock down here, he is trying to take all my cigarettes, and he somehow figured out I have cancer."  
"Also there is this one really weird guy with us too, he is calling himself the Doctor."

"What do they all want?" Hazel demanded in excitement.

"Well, Sam and Dean say they are hunters of supernatural bad guys, and they want to investigate us because they think we were _cursed_ with cancer by some witch, Cas is their guardian angel or something."  
"The Doctor and Sherlock are here because some other guy named Mycroft took the Doctors'...um...TARDIS and he wants it back, the John guy is with Sherlock."

"Oh my God" grinned Hazel.

"After they find the TARDIS, Sherlock and the Doctor need to go to someplace called S.H.E.I.L.D to help Sherlock's American brother Coulson track down a sorcerer named Loki." continued Gus

"I don't believe this!" laughed Hazel, "are you joking Gus?"

"I am not" said Gus, "And since it is a sorcerer that Sherlock and the Doctor are hunting, they want Sam and Dean to help them, and Sam and Dean want us to go with them so they can ask us questions on the way."

Gus stopped taking and took a deep breath, " Hazel, I am not joking, open your window and look down...please."

Hazel pushed her covers away, and got out of bed and walked to her window, holding the phone in one hand, Hazel slid the window open with the other hand, and looked out.

On the street, there was a group of people standing by a black Impala, a man in a tan trenchcoat was carefully watching two younger men dressed in plaids and leather.

A man with wild hair and a bowtie was looking at a watch underneath the light of a streetlamp, and another man with dark curls and a long blue coat was attempting to pickpocket Gus's cigarettes, while yet another man in a striped jumper tried to stop him.

Van Houten was standing besides Gus, when Hazel appeared at the window, he waved to her.

"Do you see us?" asked Gus on the phone. "Yes" said Hazel. "It might be dangerous, but do you want to come with us Hazelnut?" requested Gus hopefully.

Hazel saw Gus standing there, with all her visitors, waiting for her answer, her mind was already made up though.

"Okay" said Hazel.

Hazel grabbed her oxygen tank and walked to her closet to start to to pack, as she turned away from the window, she heard Gus yelling, "For the last time Sherlock, I do not know anyone named Magnussen!"

As she held a suitcase and began sorting through her belongings, Hazel looked at the stars twinkling through her window, wondering if she was dreaming. Even if she was dreaming, she and Gus had adventures that lay ahead, and she knew, it would all be...

 _"Okay."_

* * *

I am not happy with the ending, but does anyone want me to continue this?

I will also write a whole fanfic of their choice for the first person who gets the Gus/Magnussen joke.


End file.
